This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Lilaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Ornithogalum thyrsoides Jasq. ‘Bethlehem’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the commercial variety Ornithogalum thyrsoides ‘Chesapeake Snowflake’ (U.S Plant Pat. No. 13,200) and an unnamed Ornithogalum thyrsoides. ‘Chesapeake Snowflake’ was the seed parent. ‘Chesapeake Snowflake’ is the progeny of the commercial variety ‘Bok Bay’.
The new variety ‘Bethlehem’ is differentiated from its seed parent and other varieties known to the invention as shown in the table below.
TABLE 1‘Chesapeake‘ChesapeakeNew VarietyNew VarietySnowflake’Starlight’‘Damascus’‘Bethlehem’U.S. PlantU.S. PlantS/N:S/N:Pat. No. 13,200Pat. 12/315,28012/315,215(seed parent)No. 12,850Rachis/40 cm43 cm20-30 cm55-60 cmRacemeheightRachis colorR.H.S. 146BR.H.S. 146AUnknownUnknownReflexedYesYesUnknownUnknownleavesLeaf colorR.H.S. 147BR.H.S. 146AR.H.S. 143BR.H.S. 143BFloret65 mm70 mm50-60 mm35-40 mmdiameterTepal height28 mm36 mm20-25 mm20 mmTepal ColorR.H.S. 155AR.H.S. 155CR.H.S.155A-DR.H.S.155A-DTepal SpotR.H.S. 152BR.H.S. 152AR.H.S. 147AR.H.S. 152AColor
The new variety was first noticed, because of its erect and tall racemes and its large flowers.
The new cultivar ‘Bethlehem’ has been asexually reproduced through three generations under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
‘Bethlehem’ is distinguished from other Ornithogalum thyrsoides varieties of which the inventor is aware by its tall, upright racemes, its wide leaves, its suitability for growth in pots and its large flowers.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in a nursery at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Bethlehem’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.